The Lich's Curse
by Mr. Blu-All Will Be Well
Summary: Set after "Slumber Party Panic". Strange things connect the candy zombie outbreak, the attack on Bubblegum in the middle of the night by Cinnamon Bun, and the Lich. Little does she know he's about to unleash hell on earth. Flamongrab and possible Bubbline.
1. The Night After

Day 1

From the journal of Bonnibel "PB" Bubblegum

On the night after Finn and I had thwarted the candy zombies, I worked long into the night. This mystery had to be solved. The Decorpsinator serum was meant to bring people back to life, not turn them into zombies. And I had done not a single thing wrong. I had checked my calculations over and over.

Well…

Wait, I know what happened! I had imprisoned the Lich, not even a week before the outbreak! I scrawled down on my note paper,'LICH CONTAMINATED. EXAMINE?' Glob, am I tired. What time was it? I checked the clock.

11:26.

It was going to be a long night.

My head snapped up from the table, warm bubblegum-scented drool covering my cheek. I had fallen asleep on my notes….my notes!

Quickly I searched through them. Not a one didn't have saliva on it. But, fortunately, the worst damage was letter warpage.

The door behind me creaked, and I looked up.

"Oh, hello, Cinnamon Bun. What do you need?"

He gave no answer, only lumbering towards me, head down, not like Cinnamon Bun at all. Was he alright?

"Cinnamon Bun? You are alarming me. What is the matter?"

Still no answer.

Then…he looked at me. His eyes glowed yellow. The candy man's pace increased until he was running, screaming and growling at me.

I seemed to make out a word coming from his lips.

Flesh.

I grabbed a lamp and swung it at the oncoming monster, burying glass shards deep into the side of its face. I say 'it' because I know now that this…this thing isn't Cinnamon Bun. It fell backwards, but got up nonetheless, ambivalent to the glass in its side. It ran at me again, determined to tear into my flesh.

Seeing how fast it was going, I came up with an idea.

Just as the creature would have brought me down, I sidestepped. With the momentum it had already built up, it tumbled out my window, falling down to the bottom of the tower….and splattering itself.

Numerous questions plagued my mind. What happened to Cinnamon Bun? Did he lose his mind? Get sick?

I decided to let the problem wait till morning.

But not before a Banana Guard quartet was in there with me.


	2. Flight From The Candy Kingdom-Part 1

Day 2

From the journal of Bonnibel "PB" Bubblegum

I awoke to someone urgently calling my name.

"Princess! Princess!"

My eyes opened to complete chaos. Peppermint Butler was on top of me, shouting at me. Two of the Banana Guards were trying to keep my door closed from somebody, while one more was stabbing through the door.

"Princess! We have to leave! The candy citizens have lost their minds! They're trying to devour us!"

I had forgotten about the previous night's events. Evidently the candy zombies were back. I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my Candy Horse Tranquilizer, only loading it not with tranquilizers, but with Warheads.

I ran to the door, where the third Banana Guard was.

"Back Up!"

"But you-"

I showed him the Horse Tranquilizer, and a smile dawned on his face. Still stabbing at the candy zombies, he moved his head so I would be able to shoot over it. I pulled the trigger, and a sparking candy flew out the barrel.

"Everyone duck!"

The explosion rained dust on us from the ceiling, but when I next looked outside in the hall, our attackers were gone.

"Come now! We must go!"

Peppermint Butler hurried out the door, then the four Banana Guards, then me. I caught up with Peppermint Butler to ask him if he knew anything about what was going on.

Peppermint, do you know what is going on?"

"No, my queen. I was coming to wake you up. When it appeared that the candy citizens were rioti-"

We had been facing each other so that we couldn't see who was in front of us.

We rammed into a small, elephant creature, with a worm on its back.

"Tree Trunks and Shelby! Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, PB. Me and TT are a bit riled up, nearly eaten and all, but otherwise fine."

"Good. We must make our way to the stables."


	3. Flight From The Candy Kingdom-Part 2

Day 2- Midday

From the journal of Bonnibel "PB" Bubblegum

Well, getting to the stables had been easier than expected. We ran into many of these….things, but the Banana Guards' spears and my Tranquilizer were enough.

So, back to the stables. One of the Banana Guards kicked down the door. Not a one monster was in there. That was good. Now we knew that none of the horses would be infected.

"Hello?! Is there anyone in here?"

Then I realized the search would be more expedient if we split up.

"Tree Trunks, Shelby, left. Peppermint and I will go right. Guards, hold the door."

The search was on. I searched one stable. Nothing. Two more. Nothing but coconut hay and barrels. But on the last one, I found someone. It was Wildberry Princess, sitting in the corner, sobbing.

"Wildberry, are you…okay?"

"Stay away! You're just using that voice to make me trust you. Then I'll come, and you'll eat me! Just like you did with HP, LSP, and TP!"

"WB, what are you talking about?"

At that moment, Tree Trunks called out from the other side of the stables.

"Princess! Shelby an' Ah found somebody!"

I raced back through the stables to the central hallway, knowing that WB was a lost cause. Tree Trunks kept calling, so I would know where to go. . .

There he was. Mister Cupcake. Coughing up black bile, with bite marks covering his arms and legs.

"Mister…. Cupcake."

I shut my eyes in utter despair. This was completely bumbslops! What did we do to deserve this?! Being eaten alive by our friends and family!? When I get to Globworld, I'm going to give Glob a big roundhouse kick upside the head.

"Leave him. We can't do anything for him."

I went through the left side stables and in the third one I checked, found two horses. I unlocked the door and let the horses out, then brought them to the central hall. Tree Trunks, Shelby, and Peppermint Butler cheered.

"Banana Guards….do your duty."

"We'll see ya on the other side, Princess."

One nodded at me from the door with a cold and solemn recognition. I used another Warhead to blow a hole in the back of the building. Everyone but the Guards jumped on a horse, racing through the newly created opening.

We rushed out into the dank daylight, smoke and burning candy everywhere. Fires raged.

Using the last Warhead, I destroyed the gate blocking the way out of the Candy kingdom.

It was a narrow escape, but an escape nonetheless. And it had come at a great price.

The Candy Kingdom had fallen.


End file.
